Waterfalls
by lilly flower forever
Summary: "Sirius, are you ok?" "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" He sniffed. "Um... Because you are crying?" When Sirius randomly starts to cry for no reason at all, what will Remus' reaction be? And why is Sirius really crying? Random!


Waterfalls

**Hi! Ok, I am so so so so very sorry that I have not been updating as much as usual! So sorry. I really wish I could make it up to you guys, but I can't. if you have read my profile you will know that I have been having problems with my computer. And I have loads of stuff ready to post but it is all stuck my on my stupid computer that won't turn on. Now that my rant is done I don't own Harry Potter! If you think I do, then you have no brain. Got it? Yeah, good. Now, this story is making up slightly for my lack of updates. Once again, I'm sorry.**

**So... Yeah. Let's begin.**

* * *

><p>"So that is how you guys can turn into Animangi. With enough practice you should be able to do it." Remus finished.<p>

He looked up to Sirius, only to see tears streaming down his face. Slightly alarmed, Remus asked Sirius, "Uh... Sirius, are you ok?"

It wasn't often that Sirius cried, in fact, Remus hadn't ever seen him cry around him before. Sirius nodded. "Of course I'm ok! Why wouldn't I be?" He sniffed.

"Um... Because usually when people cry they are either hurt or highly upset." Remus explained to Sirius.

"Who told you I was usual?"

"No one. Don't you worry. Just, why are you crying?" Remus tried again.

"I'm not crying!" Sirius stated.

"Fine. Then you are being extremely dramatic or you want someone to feel sorry for you by forcing moisture out of your eyes. I don't care." Remus huffed as he turned to his open book and started reading again.

"I have talent." Sirius marveled at himself. "I can make water come out of my eyes. Amazing..."

Remus only grunted in return so Sirius let him read. For a little while at least...

"Remus, do you hate me?"

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. "No. I only highly dislike you right now and am very annoyed that you must be so defiant that you are not crying when you clearly have tears running down your face. That's all. Now, shut up. I'm trying to read."

Sirius obliged and Remus was able to read in peace for at least an hour until Sirius interrupted his quiet solitude, again. "Remus, do you like waterfalls?"

"No. Of cour- wait, waterfalls?"

Sirius nodded. "Mhmm."

"Yeah... I do..." Remus said slowly.

"Do you think they are pretty?" Sirius asked still crying.

"Yeah..."

"Then why are you so upset?" Sirius pressed on.

"Wha-? Sirius, you're not making any sense! What has me being upset have to do with waterfalls?" Remus asked, frustrated with his non understandable chat buddy.

Sirius shrugged. "They just do. So why are you upset?"

"Because you're crying! It makes me sad to see you when you cry. You just look so... Pathetic." Remus sighed.

"You shouldn't be sad." Sirius stated plainly.

"Huh? Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I am not crying."

"Are so."

"No... I'm just making my already gorgeous face look even prettier." Sirius said slowly as if it were obvious.

Remus looked up at his friend with a confused look in his eye. Sirius saw it and began to explain, "You said you thought waterfalls were pretty. And I am merely making waterfalls come from my eyes. Not crying, that is not me. Just making myself look even better, if that were possible. So you see, I do have talent." He said smugly.

Remus shook his head and turned back to his book. "Sirius Black you are insane and I will never understand you."

"I know!" Sirius said happily even though he was still 'making his face look pretty' aka crying.

Just then James walked into their dorm that they shared. "So, I heard from 'A little birdie' that Sirius was having a meltdown. Just coming up to see if it were true. Looks to me like it is. Sirius, what is wrong with you?" James said as he sat down on the floor.

Sirius started laughing maniacally and Remus sighed heavily. "Nothing James. I wouldn't bother asking if he is ok. Tell me James, have you ever heard of someone who cries for the sake of beauty?" Remus asked looking up at James.

"Uh... No?"

"You have now." Remus said, standing up and walking downstairs to the common room where it would hopefully be more quiet.

Ten minutes later James let out a surprised, "Oh!" Suddenly realizing what Remus had meant.

He looked over to his crazy, still laughing and crying, friend and sighed, walking away to find Peter so they could do something interesting.

Sirius sat up. "Hello? Where did all my lovely pals go?" He asked himself.

And with that he ran around Hogwarts looking for his friends. He earned himself many stares, what with hi still crying and all.

Oh, many people would remember the day that Sirius wandered around crying like a lost puppy. The only time in history that the mighty Sirius Black had ever cried. And most likely the last...

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it! And please don't forget the poll on my profile page!<strong>

**I will try update soon, don't be mad at me. goodbye and farewell my amazing, lovely readers. Until next time when we shall meet again!**


End file.
